Close Quarters
by simplygeeky
Summary: AU: Killian Jones had put on a good act. Emma Swan had a system. But what will happen when both of them start living under the same roof? Roommate Fic: CS and Snowing
1. Boston

**So, here I go, starting another CS fic because apparently my mind works better when I have too many things going on! I've been seeing many roommate fics and I wanted to give it a go. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Killian Jones lived a simple life. He had three roommates; Ruby Wolfe, David Nolan and Mary-Margaret Blanchard who he had formed close bonds with over the years. A job he was in love with working as a stagehand on Broadway. One brother, Liam who had his back through anything and he had his in return. He had dashing good looks and this accent that he learned could make any woman (and even a few men) fall to her knees in a matter of seconds (Well, any woman who didn't know him know him). On the outside, Killian Jones had a great life but just below, things weren't so put together.

* * *

Emma Swan had a routine; wake up, shower, bagel, work, home, dinner, evening television, brush teeth, bed, repeat. It might seem boring but it was how she got by. She had a troubled past and her routine kept her from falling through the cracks it had left her. She was working as a detective in Boston but was about to be transferred over to NYPD. Up rooting her life was no problem, Emma had been used to it for most of her life but for once, this trip might be even better, she actually knew someone in New York. It was a friend (Emma's only friend to be exact) Mary-Margaret. She knew Mary lived with her boyfriend, David, but she figured the two could catch up while apartment hunting. It would help that David was already on the police force in NY, not the same unit Emma would be in but knowing people was good.

* * *

"Emma, that is nonsense! We have an open room in our apartment, you will just move in here with us!" Mary-Margaret was talking on the phone when Killian arrived home from work.

"Who's she inviting to live with us?" Killian asked David who was reading a report on his computer.

"An old friend of hers. She's moving in from Boston." David hushed his tone so only Killian could hear him, "Plus, I might be planning on popping a certain question to Mary and if she accepts, we might be looking at our own place. You and Ruby could use the help with rent."

Killian loved his job, that was no understatement but that didn't mean it paid him well. And Ruby was still going to school during the day and working as a bartender at night, they were going to need all the help they could get, "Congratulations, mate. I'll be sad to see you go but you know she's going to say yes."

"I can only hope." David smiled over his shoulder as he watched Mary pace back and forth the way she did when she got over excited about something.

"Great! I will see you Friday!" Mary squeaked into the phone just before ending the call, "Emma's in! She's moving to New York! David, I haven't seen her since high school, can you believe that? Well, I haven't seen her in person, you know, we Skype and stuff but that's seven years!"

"It's eight. Emma left Franklin when we we're all still juniors, never made it to our senior year with us."

"Wow, how could I forget something like that? It's those darn kids, they are making me loose my mind." She smiled placing a kiss to her boyfriend's temple, "Lucky I have you to keep me on track!" She glanced to Killian who'd be quiet for the entirety of her conversation, "Oh darn it! I should have checked with you and Ruby before just inviting Emma in! I just thought we have the extra room and she's a very quiet person, people hardly notice her around—"

Killian held his hands to silence her, "Mary-Margaret, it's fine, love. I'll welcome her in with open arms."

"Not too open, Killian, she needs her own room and not to share one with you." She gave him a cross look.

Killian smiled wickedly and turned for the stairs, "I don't have a clue what you could be talking about."

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to fly by; Mary-Margaret had been picking up little things here and there that she thought Emma might like to have around. She bought red curtains for the room, they were Emma's favorite color and she made sure to have the cupboard stocked with hot coco, her favorite non alcoholic drink. She made a mental note to ask Ruby if she was okay with another person living with them but as expected, Ruby had no problems with it at all she even bought a bottle of Jack Daniels from work to celebrate her new home with them.

Killian had Thursday night off work and it was just him and Mary in the apartment, "Love, I'm interested, how do you know this Emma?"

"She went to school with me for two years. Very quiet girl but then again, so was I in school. I was walking home after school one night when some unruley boys cornered me and were not-they weren't-" Mary had a hard time being mean.

"They were being assholes?" Killian offered her.

"I was going to go with pigs but I suppose your choice of words works too. Anyways, Emma had been walking by and threatened the boys, they didn't take her seriously. Emma was shorter, blonde hair and bright eyes but she was much tougher than anyone gave her credit for. The boys started in on her, when she beat one of the to the ground with a bloody and clearly broken nose the others retreated. I don't know what would have happened to me if Emma hadn't been walking by."

"And you two were just friends since?"

Mary laughed, "Oh no, not at all! Emma was very quiet and kept mostly to herself but after that I always tried to talk to her and one day, I was leaving a grocery store when I found her crying outside of it. I sat with her while she cried but she never to me what was wrong, she hasn't even told me to this day. About a week after that, Emma left my school but we kept in touch. At first it was just a text here or there, then it was a phone call, and now we skype every few weeks. She's an odd one but she has a good heart. Kind of like you." She smiled warmly at him. He hated it when she did that, smiled like she knew something that no one else in the world had a clue about.

"She sounds, puzzling." Was the word he settled on.

"That she is. But, you can meet her and figure all that out for yourself tomorrow. I'm off to bed, sleep well, Killian."

* * *

**First chapter! I know it's rough but it was just a thought in my head and I decided what the heck. **

**If you like it/if you hate it, either way, let me know! :) **

**Thank you for giving it a read!**

**NL**


	2. New York City

**Thank you for the positive reviews! So nice to hear so I give you another chapter, enjoy my lovely readers!**

* * *

With her Beatle Bug packed with the few things she needed, Emma started the drive from her tiny apartment in Boston to the address Mary-Margaret had given to her. The drive itself was pretty painless and lasted a little over four hours but mentally she had to prepare herself for what she was getting into. She hadn't lived with anyone since the day she turned eighteen; she found it better that way. There was no one to judge her, no one to get in her way, no one for her to get the chance to care about. Now she wouldn't just be living with Mary and David but she had two other people too worry about.

As she pulled up to the building she noticed it looked more like a small house, _no wonder they needed three four or more people living here to pay the rent. _Emma pulled her suitcase from the back of her car and took her cardboard box of things under her arm, closing the door with her hip, "Here, love, allow me to give you a hand." She spun around to see a man walking towards her.

"I've got it. It's just this and I'm just going in there." She insisted walking away from him.

"Well, you could at least let me get the door for you. I'm afraid our door doesn't budge by a hip." He took a few jogging steps to catch up to her,

"I'm sorry did you just say, 'our door'?" She asked him.

"Yes, love."

"And how do you know who I am?" She was fully aware her gun was the first thing in the cardboard box and it would take her about .6 seconds to grab it and have it held to this rather handsome mans head.

"You are exactly like how Mary-Margaret described. Blonde hair, sparkling eyes although you are not all that short in height but I imagine that could have changed from your youth." He smiled and led the way.

Emma couldn't figure it out, was this guy really hitting on her?"

"Well, I know you aren't David and I'm guessing Ruby would be the other woman living here so that means you're Killian, right?" Emma asked as he was fitting his key into the door lock.

"That'd be me, lass. Pleasure to meet you." He opened the door and gestured her in, "Mary wasn't expecting you here for another few hours and her school doesn't let out until three."

"I guess I should have told her when I was planning on leaving." Emma told him as she looked around the space; it wasn't like an apartment, it was like a small home. A nice living room with a kitchen and small table off to the side. She could see a few rooms in the back of the space and a spiral case leading to an upstairs.

"It's no problem at all, I can show you around, don't have to be at work until the night show." He told her with a smile, "Bring your things and I'll show you to your room."

"Right then, living room, kitchen, upstairs where Mary-Margaret, David and Ruby's rooms are, back here we have the bathroom and there is another upstairs and then we have your room here," He opened the door, "And that is mine." He pointed to the closed door, "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Uh, no, just going to unpack my things then probably going to head down to the police station, I'm a detective." She told him throwing her suitcase down on the bed.

He leaned on her doorframe, "I know, again, Mary told me. Interesting job for a woman."

"Oh, please, don't tell me you're one of those men that think woman should just stay at home and—"

"No, no, no, that wasn't what I meant at all. It's just not something you see everyday. But, a woman who carriers a gun around, there is something quite sexy about that."

_So, he was flirting with me,_ "It's just my job. What is it you do again?" She asked while putting cloths in the small dresser.

* * *

He played a game of twenty questions with her up until Mary-Margaret walked through the door. He learned she didn't like to give much away, she answered all of his questions very bluntly but at least she answered them.

He watched her interact with Mary up until he had to go to work. She was a quiet person, very different from Mary. She would give a smile that wouldn't quite touch her eyes; he knew what that was like. She would laugh but it didn't really sound like it came from her heart, he knew what that was like too. She was going to be a tough one to crack but he was ready for the challenge.

* * *

**Next chapter things are going to get real. I just wanted to make a nice, peaceful entry. Please leave me some reviews and a big thank you to those who have favorited and followed :)**

**NL **


	3. Buttons

**So, it's well after two in the morning where I am but my pup and I are still awake so I give you wonderful readers an update. If it has spelling/grammar issues, I'm sorry, blame it on my lack of sleep. Happy reading!**

* * *

He wasn't ready for the challenge that was Emma Swan. She was a puzzle he could not solve and it was maddening! She did this thing, every single morning she'd wake up, get food and then just leave for work with out a single word to anyone. He'd come home from work or the bar, sometimes alone and sometimes with the company of a lovely lady he charmed but either way she'd be sitting on the sofa most nights, watching something on the television. She'd hear him walk in, turn to look at him, toss a sort of smile his way and resume her watching. That was it. That was the life of Emma Swan.

Killian tried to crack her, he tried for a whole three weeks. Talking while she made eggs or catching her just as she got out of the shower thinking he might catch her off guard. He came close one night; she'd come home fuming over the phone about a case and he tried to ask her about it but all he got was, "Hostage situation. Two dead. We lost." That night she took a bottle of vodka into her room with her and she wasn't seen again until the morning.

"How do you do it?" Killian asked Mary as she put little stickers on art projects.

"Oh, I pick out the child's favorite color and just put three or four stickers that let them know they did a great—"

"Not the stickers, love! Emma. How are you friends with her? How is she friends with anyone?" He let his forehead meet the table top in frustration.

Mary laughed and rubbed his shoulder, "She's a great listener but doesn't talk much. She's always around when you need her though."

"But doesn't she rely on someone to be there for her?"

"I don't know really. I mean, she knows I'm here for her, I've told her many times. I just don't think she feels she needs anyone. Reminds me of someone else I know." She smiled at him and gave him a wink.

"That is not true! I need each and every one of you that live under this roof!"

"You need us to keep the top shelf stocked with Rum and to drag you bum to bed when you've had too much. Face it, Killy, you don't really rely on anyone either."

She was right and he hated it when she was right. He didn't like to let people into his life, he didn't like needing anyone but he did like when people needed him, which was why he'd been trying so hard with Emma, "You and Emma should have plenty of time to talk about how you both have trust and commitment issues over this weekend." Mary chimed and pulled him back to the present conversation.

"I do not have commitment issues!" He was slightly offended now.

"Killian Jones! I've lived with you for three years now and do you know how many different women you've brought through that door? Too many! You never keep a girl around long enough to learn her last name!" She folded her arms.

Killian didn't feel like defending his choice in open relationships, "Why will Emma and I be having plenty of time this weekend?" He asked her.

"David and I are heading up state. He booked us a room at this little bed and breakfast that I've been wanting to go to and he figured the long weekend would be a great time to go. And Ruby is going back home to help her granny out with a few things and won't be back until after classes on Monday she said." She gathered the projects and her stickers in her arms and headed up the stairs, "You just have to find the right things to say to Emma and she'll open up. I have to admit, your persistence with one woman is sort of refreshing."

FRIDAY

It was roughly two in the morning when Killian finally got back to the apartment. He had every mind to kick his shoes at the door and flop on his bed with out even changing but that plan went out the window when he noticed Emma's long red coat was not draped over her usual chair and her bedroom door was still open with the light off; she wasn't home yet?

He fixed himself a peanut butter sandwich and switched on re-runs of FRIENDS while he waited up. Three in the morning and still no sign. Should he be worried? Maybe she'd been shot on the job and was in the hospital; she he call the local ones and check? His thoughts were answered when he heard the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock of the door.

She was like a whirlwind; jacket off, shoes kicked and landed where ever they may, keys tossed across the room with force on the table, "Not a good night?" He asked pausing the show.

"No. It wasn't." She responded digging around in the kitchen. He'd hardly seen her eat anything really, this was a new sight.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I was taken off a case today."

"Why is that?"

"Personal interference."

"Meaning you interfered in something you shouldn't have?" He asked leaning on the counter now.

"Meaning, the damn bastard creeped his way into my life again and now I can't even do my job and help lock his ass in jail!"

"Emma Swan! I do believe those are the most words I've heard you say in one sentence!"

She shot him a look, "Right, sorry. Damn bastard? Care to explain?"

She slammed the cupboard door with force, "And just why do you even care?"

"You fascinate me, Swan. I'd like to know a lot more about you but starting with your job won't hurt."

She reached around for the vodka, twisted the cap off and drank it straight, "I don't like people knowing about me."

He took the bottle off the counter and drank too, "Just work related, nothing more." He told her.

She took a long swig, if she was going to be talking about him, she was going to need it, "Is there any place still open that delivers?"

"Do you like Chinese food?"

She nodded still nursing the bottle, "Then you're in luck, love." He smiled picking up the phone and dialing.

* * *

**Killian just needed to learn to push the right buttons and involve alcohol and Emma was good to go, well, sort of. Stick around to see what this turns into. Review, please?**

**NL**


	4. Loofa

**So, here's the thing...**

**I really didn't like the direction I took it that last chapter at all so I kicked it out and wrote this one in it's place. **

**Sorry for those who liked the old one but I enjoy this one more. **

**Thanks for sticking with me! **

* * *

Emma awoke to this dreaded beeping noise, it was terrible and ear piercing and she thought about picking up the gun from her bedside table and shooting whatever the cause of the sound.

_Alarm clock. Work. I need to go to work._

Emma wrenched herself from the bed though she couldn't for the life of her remember how she got there. She grabbed a shirt off the knob of her closet door and went right to the bathroom with out another thought.

* * *

"Jones!" She cried, the sound of her own voice causing her head ache to only grow.

"Morning, lass. Care to join me for a little freshening up?" He smiled cockily at her. His hair was still damp and falling into his eyes a little, his shirt and sweats discarded in the corner of the room so all that was left covering his manhood was a thin layer of red cotton fabric.

"No. No I do not. I care to shower and go get my day over with." She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe waiting for his exit.

"Don't let me stop you. I just need to shave and brush my teeth."

"Can't you just do that went I leave?" She whined at him.

"Sorry, love. I'm working a matinee today; gotta be there in about forty-five minutes."

Emma let out a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to get her way. She climbed into the shower pulling off her cloths, balling them up and tossing them outside the shower before turning the water on.

"How'd you sleep?" Killian asked her as she was working up a good lather of shampoo in her hair.

"Fine." She paused, "How did I get to bed though?"

"I carried you." He said simply.

Emma peeked her head out from the curtain to look at him, "I'm sorry. I thought you just said you carried me?"

"You heard me correctly. You were as light as a feather." Emma snorted at that and contemplated throwing her loofa at him, "You feel asleep on the sofa about half way through The Italian Job. So, I just picked you up and took you into bed. You left your gun out though, did you know that?"

"I always leave it there." She returned her head to the spray of water.

"You sleep with your gun next to you?"

"Yes."

"You are a strange woman, Swan."

She didn't say anything to that but choose to ignore it all together, "But we were watching X-Men. God, how much did I drink?!" She just let the heat of the water hit her face and wash the soapsuds from her body.

She heard him spit into the sink, "We watched all of X-Men and then started the other film. And you drank nearly a whole bottle of Vodka and I helped you with some Jack."

She shut off the water, "That at least explains my head ache." She reached out for her towel but was met with his arm.

She looked at him a little funny but his face remained the same, "Here, love. I can get you some aspirin if you like."

Emma covered herself and stepped out, "It's alright but thanks. And thanks for last night too, even if I don't remember it."

"Perhaps we should do it again but with a little less alcohol."

"Maybe. But don't you have a show to help with?"

"Ah, yes. Have a great day, Emma." She sprinted out of the bathroom and into his. She heard him move around in the kitchen for a minute as she did her hair and then sure enough the door slamming as he left.

* * *

When Emma was fully dress, badge hanging from around her neck and gun holstered at her side, she went into the kitchen to find a donut and two aspirin waiting for her with a scribbled note, '_Donuts help with my hangovers. Thought I'd pick up two. –Kill' _Then as an after thought written below his name, '_Seriously, take the aspirin, love.' _She shook her head as she popped the pills and…was she smiling? No, she couldn't have been smiling at something he'd done for her, no way.

* * *

Killian worked his way through the show with ease, he was manning the lights today. The show ended, he locked up the main doors and started to clean up his area for the next show that was in three hours. He could have stayed and worked, he had nothing to do when he got home, no one was going to be there but still he left and walked to the subway.

He opened the door to their building and found someone lurking about, someone he hadn't seen around, well, ever, "Can I help you find someone?" Killian asked the man. The man turned, Killian got a quick look at his face but it wasn't enough to place him anywhere. Next thing he knew he was being shoved off to the side as the man took off running out of the building, "Bloody, tosser." He found his key in his pocket and went inside the house, forgetting about it.

* * *

**RANDOM PERSON, OH NO! **

**Just trying to add some spice here and there for you folks. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, please, keep them coming! **

**The follows and favorites are also much loved. **

**As a side note and totally off topic, if any of my readers are gifted in the ways of movie making, like those wonderful little videos one finds on youtube, could you let me know!? Thank you! **

**NL**


	5. Skill

**An update for all my wonderful readers, enjoy!**

* * *

"Jones!" Emma hollered when once she was in the apartment, "I haven't ate a thing all day and I really need a drink!"

He'd been in his room chatting with his brother over Skype, "New girl, Kill?" His brother asked.

"New roommate actually. It's kind of odd because she hardly speaks to me so if you don't mind, I'm going to take full advantage of this situation." He told her before shouting back at Emma, "Just a moment, Swan and I'll join you!"

"I want to meet her." Liam said.

"Yes, yes, sure. See you, brother." He closed the laptop and tossed a jacket over his cotton shirt.

* * *

"What are you in the mood for, lass?" Killian asked as they rounded the corner to go down to the subway.

"I don't know. Good bar food with a good alcohol selection."

"I know just the place." He smiled at her as the boarded a train, "Just three stops down and we will be there." The train was full of people and there was no place to sit, so they stood. Killian grabbed the metal bar above their heads and Emma held the vertical one beside her. The stood in silence, Killian watched as Emma's eyes flitted around over the many different people on the train, "Lie." She muttered under her breath but Killian had been standing too close and heard.

"What was that, love?"

She took a step into his personal space, "There's a man on the phone behind you lying to his wife." She said in a hushed voice.

"And how do that?"

"I'm kind of a human lie detector. It's why I'm good at my job."

"Pray tell how you exactly know the man is lying?" Killian was intrigued.

"It's silly, not something I like to say out loud, just something I do."

"Come on, Swan, humor me." He saw she was still hesitant, "I'll buy dinner and drinks tonight."

Emma wasn't one to pass up free food and booze, "Alright, he used the terms 'honey', and 'sweetheart' on the phone so, wife, husband, girlfriend or boyfriend, regardless of which it's someone he is in a relationship with. I've narrowed it down to wife or husband due to the tan line he has on his left ring finger where a ring should be but isn't. Next, look at his body language over all; leg bouncing, beads of sweat down his neck, hand constantly running through his hair, I'd say this is his first time, he's clearly nervous. He probably should just take the next train home before he does something he'll regret." She shrugged.

Impressed, Killian was extremely impressed, "That's a truly amazing skill you have there, Swan. I'm probably going to regret asking this but is their anything you could tell about me?"

"I don't—no. I don't like digging into things about people in my personal life. I mean, yes, I can make deductions but I don't read into them and I certainly don't tell them about what I think."

"But, I'm giving you permission. I want to know."

"Really?" Of course she picked up things about him but she picked up things about everyone and they helped her better understand people with out needing to really talk to them which was something she liked.

"Fire away, Swan." The train jolted to a stop and Emma fell backwards and bumped into the man nearest her. Killian's reflexes kicked in and he wrapped a hand behind her back and pulled her into him, "Sorry." She tried to turn but her balance was still off. The man made a dash off the train but Killian caught a glimpse of him, "That's the tosser from earlier!"

"Tosser?" Emma asked when she was able to stand on her own again.

"Yes, it's an insult, love."

"I know what it means! I meant why is he a tosser? I bumped into him."

* * *

Killian spent the next few minutes of their train ride explaining what had happened when he'd arrived home from work, "But, you don't know him?" Emma asked.

"No, never met him before. Could have been someone for Mary, Dave or Ruby I guess but I don't know why'd he just run off if that was the case. Do you know anyone in the city?"

"Besides you guys and a few people at work, no." She told him as he pointed out the bar, "The Snuggly Duckling? Really?" She actually laughed.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, love. It's a good little place. Just, don't mention this to Ruby not that I'd think she'd really mind but her bar is more of a club and plus she isn't even working tonight so."

"Right, not a word." Killian held the door for her and she entered the bar.

* * *

**I had to bring some part of my favorite Disney Princess movie into my story! And just so you know Rapunzel, if I actually bring her into this at all, will not be like how she was in the show. I didn't like how they brought her into it and it annoyed me.**

**Aside from that, let me know what you think about this chapter! Soon I'll be bringing back the rest of the gang, I promise. I might even bring Belle or Ariel into it, maybe both? Your thoughts?**

**NL **


	6. Intoxicated

**I've been getting a lot of questions about the mystery person and I promise he has a point but I'm not willing to give him up just yet. Just know that he's been at the apartment and happened to be on the same train as Killian and Emma. We'll find out about him not in this chapter but probably the next. Thanks for sticking with me! Happy reading! **

* * *

"There's my favorite pirate!" A woman with choppy brown hair greeted Killian as he and Emma walked through the doors, "Starting to think you forgot about us."

"I'd never forget about my ducklings!"

"I'm sorry, pirate?"

"Yes. When I first came to the states I guess you could say I jumped ship and wasn't exactly suppose to be here."

"Right. And then my husband found him, offered him a job once he had his proper paperwork but getting though all that just seemed very pirate-like; one big adventure it was. Hello, I'm Rapunzel but you can call me Punz or Punzie, most people around here do, my name is just too long." The woman addressed Emma.

"Emma Swan, new to New York but didn't jump ship."

"And you're already roped in by this one? You poor thing."

"She's not roped in! She's my roommate! I'm just taking her out for some food and drinks and figured what better place." Killian led the way to a table, "Punz, are you off? Can I get you a drink?" He offered.

She opened her mouth to respond when a taller dark haired man showed up and planted a kiss on Rapunzel's cheek, "Not today you can't, Jones!" He moved to hug Killian, "Why don't you introduce me to your friend here? You've always been terrible with manners. Hello, Eugene Fitzherbert, husband to this lovely lady."

"Emma Swan, roommate to this guy."

"Now that that's done, why can't I buy you a drink, love?" Killian asked.

"You can't for another seven months." Punz placed a hand softly on her flat tummy, Emma knew right away but it went so far over Killians head.

"Since when can you not hold your alcohol?" He barked.

Emma shook her head at him before glancing at the couple, "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Why are you saying congratz? I don't—" Then Eugene rested his hand atop his wife's and then Killian understood, "You lucky dog, going to be a Da?"

"To a little boy or girl or maybe one of each?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You better hope not! I couldn't handle it two little yous running about." Punz laughed and walked away announcing she'd get them some drinks.

* * *

Emma and Killian stayed at the bar until roughly one in the morning. They got food, they ate, laughed, talked with Rapunzel and Eugene and then finally stumbled out of the bar together.

"So, you jumped ship?" Emma asked him as they walked along the pavement.

"Aye. I was twenty and had some things I needed to get a way from."

"Why didn't you just go about it the right way rather than being caught?"

"Let's just say the things I needed to get a way from weren't going to allow me time to do things the correct way."

"You aren't in trouble with the law, are you? I've dealt with too many friends being in trouble and—" She hit a crack in the pavement and went down.

Killian laughed as he bent down to check on her, "You're such a gentleman! Laughing at a woman who's just fallen on her face."

He pulled her up and steadied a hand around her waist leaning her into his side, "And what's with you always trying to put the moves on me?" She asked trying to pull away but tripped a little again.

He stopped walking, which also made her stop, "Swan, I am being a gentleman. I am helping you walk so you do not fall again and break something."

Emma shut up for a moment, "Oh, thank you, I guess." She never really had a guy who looked out for her best interest. As she pondered, she was aware his face was dangerously close to hers; her green eyes trapped in his blue, her breath caught in her throat, his scruff grazing her cheek as he started to speak again, "And, Emma, when I am putting moves on you, I assure you that you will know I'm doing it."

If Emma was drunk before he just added to the intoxication. Killian didn't say anything more on the subject as they walked, just kept his hand at her waist and started a lighthearted conversation with her.

* * *

Once back at their apartment, Emma ducked off for the bathroom while Killian retired to his bedroom. He checked his phone that he'd left forgotten on his desk as he hurried after Emma; three missed texts from three different women asking him to go to three different clubs. He tossed his phone back where he'd picked it up from and the fell hard onto his bed, and rammed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. Any other night, he'd have found a way to make it happen with all three of those women because they were lovely and he hadn't been laid since the week after Emma had arrived, which was very unlike him. But, he continued lying on his bed wondering what Emma would have thought of him if he'd gone out again and come back with a woman? He'd just started getting her to open up to him and he wasn't willing to risk reverting his work. A few moments later he heard light footsteps approach his door. She was standing in front of him, towel wrapped around the top of her head, a shirt falling from her toned frame that was far too big on her and almost hid the shorts she'd had covering her legs, "Everything alright, love?" Killian asked propping himself up on an elbow.

Emma chewed her lip, "You never answered my question."

"And what question was that?"

"Are you in trouble with the law? And remember, I know when people lie."

Killian smiled, "It wasn't that kind of trouble I was running from, lass, I'm clean in the polices eyes." He slung his legs over his bed letting his feet rest on the floor.

Emma continued the assault on her lip, "So, what were you running from?"

He debated telling her; maybe if he opened up she could too but in the end he couldn't. It was too personal, too reveling and he wasn't willing to let her see that side of him just yet, "A story for another night. Could you shut the door on your way out?"

Emma just stared at him, studied him, "Alright. Night, Jones." And the door was closed.

* * *

**So happy I decided to put Rapunzel and Eugene into this! They won't be big charaters but they might show up now and again. **

**Snow, Charming and Ruby should be back in the next chapter or so.**

**And I am planning on telling you about the mystery guy in the next chapter. Just hold on with me a little more! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! **

**As always, let me know what you think. :)**

**NL**


	7. Information

**Here it is! The chapter we've all been waiting for! Took me a little longer to get it just the way I wanted it but here you go!**

* * *

Emma had spent a majority of her workday sitting behind her desk filling out some paper work and then filing it away. The day was slow, more like dragging; the big case that was going on she wasn't apart of and any other crime wasn't going on. Around three, her captain finally told her she could just head out for the day. She told him she didn't mind staying just in case something happened but he insisted. So, Emma gathered her things and slid her jacket on. Just as she was walking out she passed another detective's desk; a detective that had been working on the case she couldn't work on due to her 'personal issues'. She noticed a folder lying open on the desk, just your basic background of a case sort of folder but with a picture of a man she knew all too well. Emma quickly glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching as she snatched the file and tucked into her jacket as she rushed out of the precinct.

* * *

Before diving into things, she made herself a cup of coco, pulled back her hair and fetched her glasses (reading this much with out them was bound to give her a head ache). She tucked her legs under her and started to read everything about the case. As she read about the many arrests for, drug possession, trafficking, armed robberies and the many other things she couldn't believe this man hadn't been caught and tossed in jail already but for some reason he always managed to get away on a technicality.

His name was Neal Cassidy. He was the reason Emma left Franklin when she did. He was older than her, already out of school, he was alone just like her and he paid attention to her. Emma had fallen for him despite the reputation she knew he had. He even managed to pull her into some of his smaller schemes but it only took Emma once to get in over her head. Drugs, alcohol and sex where involved but Emma managed to pull herself together and get out before the cops showed up, she just assumed that Neal had been caught in all of it. A month's time passed and she hadn't heard from her, then things happened with her foster family and she was pulled from the home and sent to a different state, she never heard from him again, not until he was brought up in the precinct. She tried to keep her emotions in check, and normally she was a pro at it but never when it came to him. She ended up excusing herself from the meeting only to have another detective follow her asking what was wrong. Emma tried to play it off that she just felt sick but the woman was too good at her job and was able to figure out she had a connection; she didn't know what that connection was just that it was there and that was enough to pull her from the case. _This is too sensitive of a case; we can't have you breaking down and unable to act,_ was what her captain had told her.

Now, she sat reading his current wrap sheet and even the things he was suspected to be a part of. He'd escalated since she knew him and according to the file they had no idea where he actually was, just that he was some place in New York spotted by a few trustworthy informants.

* * *

As Emma continued her reading she heard a key turn in the lock, knowing it would be Killian and she didn't feel like explaining what she'd had her nose buried in she closed the file and headed for the sink with her empty cup, "I didn't expect you to be back just yet."

"I got out of work early."

"And do you have plans to go out later?" He asked hanging his coat and kicking his shoes off.

"I don't exactly know anyone or have any place to be so, no. Looks like it's just me and Netflix for the night."

"And me. May I be included in your television plans?" He flashed a toothy grin at her.

"It is your apartment too."

"Good. I picked up a new bottle of vodka while I was out seeing as we finished the other one and even got some rum."

"Trying to get me drunk, Jones?"

"No, just the option was there if you felt like a drink. Kind of figured you like to drink judging by the last two nights." He placed the bottles on the shelf, "Tell you what, I'll whip something up for dinner and you can drink if you want." He offered her.

"You're going to cook?" Emma tried to hide a laugh but couldn't.

"I am quite the chef, Swan!" He folded his arms and tried to act offended, "I'll show you!"

"Right, well, while you're doing that I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

After spending ten minutes fessing around the kitchen, Killian settled on making chicken quesadilla's.

As he cleared the table for the two of them to eat he accidentally knocked her file onto the floor and spilled it's contents. He shuffled the papers back into the file, noticing that whatever case this was for was a pretty serious one but then he came to a photo and he vaguely knew the man in it.

Killian stood out side of the bathroom door twirling the photo between his long fingers; he could still hear water running from her shower. He knocked twice and opened it a crack letting the heat and steam crash upon his face, "Emma?"

She poked her head out, blonde hair waving all about and clinging to her face and shoulders, "Jones, what is it with you trying to catch me in the shower?" She asked and it broke his heart to kill her lighthearted mood.

"Swan, who is this man?" He held the photo up to show her.

She pushed hair out of her eyes, "You snooped in my file! You can't do that! It's official police business, an ongoing case!" She ducked into the shower again stopping the water and he went to hand her a towel again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It fell onto the floor when I was clearing the table for dinner but who is he." He asked once more.

"Why?" She stepped out now in front of him.

"Because he's the man I saw snooping outside and the one on the train that you bumped into. And if he's in your case file and knows where you live…I mean I'm no officer of the law but that can't be a good thing, love."

"You're sure," She took the picture and held it up to him, "this man is the one you saw? You'd be able to pick him out of a line up?"

"If I needed to, yes. I picked him out on a train."

That was all it took for Emma; she bolted from the bathroom and into her room. Killian waited for her, "So, what exactly are you going to do about this?" He asked though the crack in the door.

"Obviously, he knows me, knows where I live, I'm going to suggest we put you and the others in under protection when they get back and try to let them use me as bait to lure him out."

"Emma! You can't do that!" He burst into her room and she spun around from pulling up her hair in just pair of undies and a bra. Killian couldn't help himself and he was pretty sure that no man could; his eyes wandered over her skin, pale and smooth. She had lengthy legs, he knew that already but this was far different. Her hips were curvy and her stomach toned; she was stunning and that was an understatement.

"Jones, focus." Emma said but he swore she was a million miles away from him. As his eyes traveled back to her face he thought he saw the faintest shade of pink grace her cheeks, "I've been a detective for quite sometime and I've found myself in worse situations, I can handle this. I just need you to come in and give a statement, then I'll have someone take you back." She slipped on a simple black shirt obstructing his view and calling him back to reality.

"Emma, it isn't me I'm worried about, it's you. From what I gathered in that file, he isn't a very upstanding man."

"I can handle it." She repeated herself.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "You won't give up on this will you?"

"Not a chance." She pulled jeans now.

He stepped closer to her, into her space now, "Fine, love but you owe me something when all this is all finished."

"And what's that?"

"Dinner, you and me."

"We've done dinner, you and me." She strapped her gun to her.

"A date, Swan, you owe me a date."

"Listen, just because you just saw me in my underwear don't think that-" She grew defensive.

"It isn't like that, Swan. I just want to take you out on a date. And I'm sure after this case, you'll want some pampering."

"I don't do 'pampering'."

"You do when it's a date with me!"

She let out a huff for frustration, "That's the only way you'll get me to go." He told her.

"I could just arrest you for knowing something and not telling an officer." She raised an eyebrow to him.

"Aye, you could but, a date in a fine restaurant sounds much better than one in a cold, metal filled room." He wiggled his eyebrows to counter her.

"Alright, fine! Let's go!" She blew past him.

* * *

**TADA! There you have it! I have so much more to come so stick around and tell me what you're thinking!**

**Thanks for the read! :)**

**NL**


	8. Window

**I know, I'm behind! Please don't hate me! My boyfriend and I broke up and a day later I found out my grandfather has cancer and I've hardly had anytime to write. No more excuses, I promise. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Emma waited with absolutely no patience in her Captain's office while Killian gave his statement to another officer, "You really think you'll be able to handle yourself?" Her Captain asked.

"I know I can. When his case was first brought up I was just caught off guard, it will not happen again." She told him firmly.

He ran a hand through his graying hair, "We are so close this time, Swan, we can't lose him again."

"And we won't. He was outside my apartment and followed Killian and me onto a train, I think he wants something from me but I have no idea what, we haven't had any contact in over five years. Heck, it's more like eight years! Just let me go about my normal life and he will find me again and this time, we'll be ready."

Just as Emma finished the officer walked back into the room with Killian behind her, "He's all set. I have his full statement and he said when we catch Cassidy he will come back in to identify him."

"Great! So, what hotel are we putting him and the others in?"

"Mary Margret Blanchard, and Ruby Wolfe will be staying at the Holiday Inn when they return but David is going to be put on the force as well to try and catch Cassidy." The Captain explained.

"And what about Killian?"

"Mr. Jones here has refused police protection."

If looks could kill, Killian Jones would have been dropped dead at that very moment by the narrow eyes and pressed lips Emma tossed his way. She pulled him by his sleeve out of the office and into the hallway away from other ears, "What the hell did he mean you 'refused police protection'? Jones, this isn't something to mess around with! Cassidy had a past back when I knew him and it's only gotten worse."

Killian's lips pulled up at the corners, "Careful Swan, if I didn't know better I'd think you cared about my safety."

"Of coarse I care about your safety! I care about everyone's safety! It's my job. We don't know what he is capable of anymore and you could get seriously hurt!"

"So could you." He pouted his lip.

Emma flexed her hands in frustration, "Honestly love, the only thing this man has showed me he's capable of is rummaging about, shoving people and running away and none of that scares me enough to leave my home." He told her.

"But it's so much more than that, Killian! I can go and get the list—"

"Emma! You won't change my mind, lass. I'm staying in our apartment and that is final. I did what you asked and came down here. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home to finish dinner, feel free to join me." And with that, he buttoned his coat and took his leave.

Emma lingered at the station a while longer, working out the finer points to the plan: She would go about her usual routine and so would Killian. With any luck, Cassidy would just think that everyone else was out of town still and he would come into contact with Emma again in a few days time. If nothing else happened with in a week though everyone was to return to the apartment and this lead would be a wash.

Now all anyone could do was wait.

* * *

David had gone right to the station after he made sure Mary Margret was all set at the hotel. He agreed that he would stay there too when not at work to keep the apartment looking as if Emma and Killian were the only ones there. Ruby made the choice to stay with some friends on campus claiming there would be plenty of security around to protect her if need be.

* * *

Killian was fully aware of Emma's level of aggravation with him over the last four days; she was back to her usual ways of avoiding him and not using more than five words in a sentence when she absolutely had to speak to him. He didn't care though, not one bit. Not only was he letting this man run him out of his home but also he wouldn't let Emma be a sitting duck either. He rather her have some back up just in case something/someone slipped past the unmarked police cars that were sitting watch over their apartment.

He heard her come home late one night when he was already in bed. He picked up the habit of not going to sleep before he heard her come home and lock the door just in case. He heard water run in the bathroom, pots clanking around in the kitchen and then heard the television come to life in the living room. He wanted to leave the comfort of his bed and join her but he knew she wouldn't be welcoming even if he brought up the bottle of vodka they could break into. So, instead of doing what he so desperately wanted to do, he pulled the blankets up to his chin and willed sleep to take him quickly.

Emma had fallen asleep on the sofa to an episode of Supernatural and was only woken up when she heard a creaking come from the window. The apartment was old and she was used to eerie sounds filling the night but the sliding upwards of a window was not a sound she was familiar with. She lay still on the sofa and mentally cursed herself for leaving her gun in the bathroom, she knew there was nothing in reaching distance she could use to defend herself but she was at least very well versed in hand to hand combat. She heard the person lift themselves through the window and then softly stand on the floor, "Oh, Emma, you look so peaceful but I know when you're faking."

Her eyes sprung open and she took in the full sight of the man she hadn't seen in almost a decade and some how he had hardly changed, "Neal Cassidy, I have orders to arrest you. Tell me, how did you make it past the men outside?" She asked sitting up.

"Rigged their heating system in their vehicles to let out this nice knock out gas when the turned the heat on. It works slowly so I knew they'd already be parked when it started to get to them and don't worry, it's nothing fatal." He moved to sit next to her but Emma stood and blocked his path.

"Let's get to it, Neal, why are you here? Looking for me, a cop. I mean, you were never the brightest but I figured you'd know to distance yourself."

He let out a low chuckle, "Easy, Ems, I just wanted the chance to meet my child, that's all."

"What in the hell are you talking about? We do not have a kid!"

His expression changed in an instant and Emma believed him to be on some kind of drug by the way his entire body language and tone changed, "Cut the crap, I went back to our sleepy little town, no one there knows what I've been up to so I was safe." He paused and entered her space a little more and in the distance she heard Killian's door open and all she could do was pray he didn't come out, "I heard rumors, Emma, about why you left. You got pregnant and your foster family didn't like that very much."

"Rumors are rumors, Neal. You shouldn't believe them all."

"Don't lie!" He grabbed her by the arms and shook her slightly, she wiggled herself but his grip was too tight, "I checked with the family and they confirmed it! I was the only man you were ever with. Remember that night at that party, the one you ran from? Oh, it was such a great night, Emma! You were so naive, so innocent and I knew I must have been your first. The child couldn't be anyone else's, it's mine and I have a right to know where it is!"

"It isn't here, Neal!" She brought her knee to his groin and he released her for a moment; it didn't disarm him the way she'd hoped but she darted to get her gun.

"Stop lying to me! Does it live here with you and your little boyfriend?" He roared and grabbed her by her hair pulling her back to the living room, "I know about him, we could ask him."

Emma tried to claw his arm or kick his leg but nothing was working, what ever he was on was making his pain tolerance extremely high, "Or did you give it up, Emma, just like your parents did to you. Could you not handle it?" He was taunting her and it was working.

"No!" She was wildly thrashing about now with tears spilling over coating her checks, trying anything and everything she could to break loose but then there was a hard crack and Neal's grasp left her hair and he's body slumped to the floor.

Emma spun around knowing it could only be one person, "I was handling it!" She sobbed out in anger to Killian who still was armed with a baseball bat.

"Is that what you call it?" He asked her with just as much anger, completely pissed at the situation she put herself in. He was so infuriated until he saw the blood trickling down from where her hair had been ripped from her scalp, "Come on, Swan. We should call someone and get this taken care of."

She didn't move from her spot, fists clentched tight and eyes not leaving Neal's unmoving body. Killian had to tuck her under his arm before locating the phone and dialing her Captain's number.

* * *

**There you have it! **

**I will try my best to be quicker with my updates but thank you for sticking with me. **

**You are some wonderful people! **

**NL**


	9. Tale

**I had an idea today before I left for the hospital and that was to just take my laptop with me so when my grandfather was sleeping or they were running tests I could just write in that time! I also wanted to thank everyone for understanding and the lovely comments. I'm trying to stay positive about the whole situation and you guys really helped. Thank you so much! Okay, I've taken up enough time, happy reading :)**

* * *

Killian sat with Emma in the dimly lit hospital room regardless if she really wanted him to be there or not. She had a wrap over her blonde hair and a thick gauze pad where her hair had been ripped and if you looked closely you could see bruises on each of her biceps from where Cassidy had held her. Her eyes were closed but Killian knew she was awake, he knew she had too many thoughts running about in her head to let sleep take her over. He was searching for the right thing to say, the right thing to take her mind off everything and then it came to him, "Swan?" He asked looking in her direction. She opened her eyes to indicate she heard him, "Would you like to hear a story?"

"Not really in the mood, Jones?" Her eyes fell again, "You can go. You don't need to stay here with me."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, lass, sorry. Won't you let me share my tale? You wanted to hear it a week ago."

She opened just one eye, "Why you jumped ship?"

He grinned, he hoped it'd work, "Aye, that very one. May I tell it?"

"You're sure you want to?" She shifted a little on the bed, to angle herself towards him.

"Yes."

She nodded for him to start and he moved to sit on the edge of her bed, "I was eighteen when I met this amazing woman,"

"Why is that not surprising?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Now, Swan, it isn't nice to interrupt my story telling." He scolded softly.

"Right, sorry, won't happen again."

"Her name was Milah and she was everything and more but she was older than I and married to the man who happened to own over half of the town I lived in back home.

I worked at the club they had often attended and would catch her tossing me a wink my way but brushed it off with nothing more than a polite smile. You see, Swan, getting involved with a married woman was something I never had intentions of doing until one night when I found her alone at the end of the bar. She claimed her husband had hardly spoke a kind word to her in months let alone made love to her, she spun this lovely tale of how their marriage was doomed and all she wanted was to be free of it. We started seeing each other, she'd stay at the club long after her husband left and would wait for my shift to end, as months pasted we started to make plans of running away together so she could be rid of her marriage and things seemed to fall into place that was until about two years since we started our little dance when her husband and a few of his men cornered me one evening as I walked home.

I was beaten and out numbered, her husband laughed in my face saying I was not the only man his Milah was running around with, being with other men seemed to give her this sort of rush he could not provide her with but I was getting too close. He 'highly advised' I leave his Milah alone or some terrible acts would befall my brother and I and with that he left me battered in an alleyway. I called Milah once I gathered myself to warn her of what her husband knew but she merely laughed at me, telling me I was just a nice distraction for her to have on the side, that I had fallen for her ever so easily but to be warned her husband would make good on his threat if I didn't stop having contact with her. She offered to keep our game up, if I was willing to risk it.

I wasn't. I knew the power her husband held so I made up some lie to my brother about getting this great job offer in the states but I had to work on some shipping line for a little while. I got myself a ticket and once I was in America, I never looked back.

Eugene took me under his wing until I could become a citizen and when I did I got the job I have now, saved up some money for quite sometime, got my first place but it ended up being too much to handle on my own. Just as I was ready to put it back on the market I met this great man on the police force looking for a place for him and his girlfriend to move in together and invited them in about six months later we all met Ruby and she had just lost her high school sweetheart who she'd been living with and we offered her the other room. And then one day, I came home from work to find my ebony haired friend frantically speaking to a friend of hers all the way in Boston only to find she invite her to live in the other available room. And that, Swan, is the story of one Killian Jones."

Emma couldn't help but scan his face as he told the story; she noticed all the faint white scars that she'd never given much thought to before now and wondered if that was a part of the beating he endured, she also remember a deep scar on his left arm just above his wrist she noticed one evening and a long line that trailed down his side she'd seen when she walked in on him in the bathroom just a few days before. And then she realized it, he was just as broken as her but she wasn't ready to touch that subject so she went with the lighter of the two, "I didn't know the apartment was originally yours."

He smiled, she took the easy way out but that was okay, "Aye, it was."

"And let me guess, Mary Margaret didn't exactly ask if I could come stay."

"Only after the fact."

"I'm sorry, Jones. If you didn't want me there you just had to—"

"Don't you dare, Emma! I wouldn't have it any other way." He placed his hand atop her hand that was resting on her stomach and brushed her knuckles. To his surprise, she didn't jerk away like he expected but flipped her hand over and laced her fingers with his, "I'm sorry, Jones."

"I told you don't be sorry." He squeezed her hand a little.

"Not for that." She squeezed back.

He knew it was all she could muster on the topic for now and that was all right. He watched her eyes grow heavy once more and with in a few minutes she was actually asleep this time, his mission was a success. He returned to his chair next to her bed and played a game on his phone for a while until David, Mary Margaret and Ruby all stopped by. He filled them in, telling them she was just here for observation and that he'd be happy to call them all once she woke up again.

* * *

About a week had pasted since everything had happened but Emma was still not allowed to return to work. So, everyday when David returned home Emma would bug him for any and all updates about what was going on with Cassidy. Most days it was nothing, he'd been arrested, obviously, and had a list a mile long of charges against him. Yesterday, Emma found out he was on a cocktail of different drugs the night he attacked her and that he was still going on and on about the child that he thought Emma must have had. David asked her about it but only once and when her body tensed he knew the truth would come out in due time but he wasn't going to make it come any sooner.

* * *

"You know," Ruby started the one evening as everyone sat around in the kitchen and living room, "it has been over a week and we have celebrated you're guys engagement!" She said looking over to where David and Mary Margaret were cuddled up on the sofa.

"It's no big deal, Ruby. There's a lot of other stuff happening." David said and hugged his fiancé a little.

"No, Ruby is right, this is a big deal." Emma supported.

"Thank you! We should do something to celebrate. Have a party or something, a proper engagement party! We could invite everyone over."

"The place is plenty big enough." Killian chimed in, "We've had many parties before."

"I've never been to one of these parties so I really think this should happen."

"Emma Swan wants to go to a party? I never thought I'd see the day!" Mary Margaret smiled.

"It's settled then! Next Saturday?" Ruby asked.

"It's a weekend so I'm in the clear!" Mary Margaret answered.

"I can't go back to work for another two weeks so sure." Emma shrugged.

"I'm on the morning shift next week so that works for me as long as nothing major happens." David told them all.

"I am only working until the eight o'clock showing and after that I am off." Killian spoke to the group.

"It's settled then! I will tell everyone to be here around 8:30, oh this is so exciting!' She said as she dashed off to her room with out another word.

* * *

**So, I needed something lighthearted to write so look for that soon, maybe later tonight since I still have my laptop here with me. **

**Thank you again to all my readers, followers, favoriters and reviewers. **

**Please, let me know your thoughts. **

**NL **


	10. Wicked

**Okay my darling readers, brace yourselfs. My grandfather has had a lot of testing done today and he's been really tired so it's left me with a lot of writing time. This chapter probably should have been two but I just couldn't stop. Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma never thought so many people could fit inside their apartment but sure enough people were crammed in from wall to wall. Emma managed to work her way outside and onto the balcony they hardly used just to get some fresh air into her lungs. The air was cool as it brushed her face, she was lost in the moment, clutching her drink, she didn't register that someone had joined her outside, "Hey, Emma!" Her drink nearly spilt.

"Rapunzel, right?" She smiled at the girl Killian had introduced her to the other night.

"Punz, is just fine. I just saw you out here and wanted to make sure you were okay. You look a little green."

"Oh, I'm fine." She smiled to try and prove it to her, "It's just too many people in one small area for my liking. But, hey, it isn't me we're celebrating."

"From what Killian told us, we should be celebrating you! The way you caught some terrible man after he broke into you apartment in the dead of night! That's so scary!"

"I didn't do anything about that actually, it was all Killian. He was the one who knocked him out. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't been here." Emma said sadly.

"Interesting, normally Killian Jones boasts about the smallest of things, I would have thought I'd hear the full story from him."

"Guess he just left some things out."

"I guess he did." Emma watched as Rapunzel rested a hand on her still flat stomach and Emma absentmindedly place her hand on her own suddenly feeling very hallow inside.

Emma excused herself and darted back inside the apartment making a b-line for the bathroom but rather ran smack into someone.

"Emma, love, what's wrong?" Killian asked tilting her head so she'd look at him. He'd been keeping a rather close eye on her since everything had happened and usually Emma found it profoundly annoying but right now she needed him.

"There's too many people in here." She told him though she could hardly hear herself speak. Blood felt like it was going to start pouring out of her ears, she felt dizzy, and her mouth was much too dry.

"Wait for me outside. I'll grab our coats and join you in a moment." He told her and watched her till she vanished on the other side of the door. He grabbed what he needed and quickly told Ruby they'd be stepping out for a bit.

* * *

They walked down the sidewalk together, neither knowing who was leading the way or where exactly there were going. Killian kept a hand light on her back to catch her just incase she tumbled. They walked a while longer until a great idea crossed Killian's mind and he led Emma to the nearest subway station. They stood pressed together in the crowded car, a few people left at the next stop but still Emma remained glued to his side. He didn't say a word until he felt the need to inform her the next stop they'd be getting off. It was only when they were above ground again did she finally speak, "Where are we going, Jones?" She asked.

"Now, if I told you, what fun would that be?" A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

She didn't say anything back so he stuck his hand out, wiggling his fingers begging for her to take them. She look from his hand to his face then back to the hand as if she didn't fully trust it, "Come on, Swan, where's your sense of adventure?"

A smile cracked upon her face and the second their hands where clasped he took off running, pulling her behind him until she finally was at his pace. Emma knew she was in the heart of the city but she could quite tell where. They ran along the backs of huge buildings until Killian stopped abruptly at one of them, taking a key card from his pocket and opening a huge metal door for her ushering her inside, "Tell me, Swan, have you ever seen _Wicked_?" He asked as he let the door fall closed behind him.

She took in the surroundings, people rushing about from place to place, actors and actresses in intricate costumes and then she could see a large curtain where she could image hundreds of people on the other side, "Are we?" She breathed out.

"Broadway? Yes, love, we are."

"I tell you I felt there were too many people in our apartment so you bring me to frickin' Broadway? Are you nuts?!"

"Probably but that's besides the point. I'm going to assume you haven't seen this play before and since everything was running a bit behind when I left due to some wardrobe issues, they should be getting ready to do the number Defy Gravity which is truly a sight to see." He held his hand out for her to take once again and pulled her over to a stairwell. She climbed with him, upwards and upwards until they were finally up in the rafters where a few of the light crew were standing. Killian waved to a few of them and walked behind Emma along the narrow planks of wood, "This song they are about to preform is just before intermission. After it's done we can leave but you really should see this." He told her once they were at the center of the rafters.

Emma leaned forward slightly to take in the scene unfolding below her. Killian stood directly behind her so he could act quickly in case she leaned too far (he of all people knew how unstable these blasted rails could be at times).

While Killian was busy worrying about her safety, Emma couldn't remember a time when she didn't have another thought in her brain. She just let the music flood her ears, and the lyrics flow around her and she lost herself for just a moment, she forgot everything that could have been bothering her and she found herself leaning back into Killian. He smiled down at her wanting to wrap her up tight but not willing to risk ruining the situation, he rather just started to sing along with the actress below until the end of the song when he tug at Emma's sleeve to tell her they could leave.

"Could we stay? For the rest of the show, I mean, I really liked it."

"If you want to. But it's intermission, why don't we grab us some snacks and see if we can find some better seats."

After ten minutes, Killian led Emma through the sea of people with skill that she'd never seen before. It was even more impressive that he was doing with while holding two sodas and a bag of popcorn. Emma held onto the back of his jacket while she carried a box of red licorice and junior mints in her other hand. He led them over a red velvet rope and up a staircase, "Jones, should we be up here?" Emma hissed as she followed close behind.

"Scared, Swan?" He winked.

"No. But, I am a law enforcement officer; I don't need to be in trouble with said law! We don't even have tickets!"

"Well, you should probably a good thing you're with someone who works here then." He grinned and opened a door for her to go into.

It was an empty viewing box with just a few seats, "Pick a chair, any chair!" He beamed and sat next to her giving her a quick summary of what had happened in the show so far so she wasn't totally lost.

When it was all over and their containers discarded in a trash bin as if no one had been there, they blended into the crowd of people leaving the theater and emptying out onto the street and Killian pointed them in the direction of the subway.

* * *

Emma took a seat while Killian stood next to her and he asked her how she enjoyed the performance. "I almost see why you get as many women as you do, Jones." Emma laughed, "Take a girl out to see a show like that and you could just charm them right out of their pants."

Killian leaned down and Emma could feel his eyes looking at her from head to toe, "Your theory must be flawed, love, yours are still on." That earned him an eye roll, "But I am happy that you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, thanks for the date, Jones."

"Date?" He raised an eyebrow as if he didn't follow her.

"Yeah. You said the only way I'd get you to the station to file the report is if you took me on a date. This is me saying that you for it." She explained.

"Emma Swan," He slid into the seat that had recently been vacated beside her, "That was no date. That was merely me attempting to get your mind off things for a few hours and I'm thrilled that I could but it was no date."

"Oh," Emma felt a blush rising to her cheeks, "I just thought you'd want to make good on our deal so I thought this counted as our date." She confessed.

"I'd love to make good on our deal but it wouldn't be good form of me to press the matter when you already have so much filling your mind." He leaned away from her a little, "But, now you have this idea in your head that what we just did is my idea of a date and you couldn't be more wrong."

That earned him the smallest of smiles from her, "If you are free tomorrow at seven and are feeling up to it, I'd like to show you what a true Killian Jones style date consists of. But, if you're not, I fully understand and will not bring up the matter again."

"Seven?" She asked acting like she was thinking so hard about something.

"Yes, love."

"I think that could work." She grinned.

"Good."

"Yeah." And with that Emma changed the subject, "And who knew Killian Jones could sing!?"

"The shower head?" He answered with a shrug and they both started to laugh.

* * *

"Emma! What in the heck are you doing in there?" Mary Margaret asked the following day as she went into the kitchen to place a dish in the sink. She couldn't see into Emma's room but she heard things being thrown about.

"I have a date." Emma barely let the words leave her lips and Mary Margaret was standing in her door way.

"And why am I just now hearing about this!?" She tried acting all offended.

"Because I just found out about it last night. And I'm not trying to sound like one of _those_ girls but honestly, I cannot find a single thing to wear that wouldn't make me look like either a high class hooker or a stuffy lawyer."

Mary Margaret loosened up and pulled Emma by the arm out of her room, "Come on, we can raid my closet too and find you something. Do you know where he is taken you? I'm assuming it's a he but it could be a she. I wouldn't judge regardless of the gender but you should tell me so I –"

"It's a he, Mary Margaret. And I don't know where we are going." Emma told her.

"Well, we need to find you something that you can either dress up or dress down and then when he comes to pick you up because I'm guessing he is picking you up because that is the gentlemanly thing to do, you could ask him then. From there we can add little touches to perfect your outfit to the correct setting."

"You're putting way too much thought into this." Emma said as she flopped down ungracefully onto the bed, "Can't you just find me something that would work in both settings?"

"Fine, fine, take all the fun out of it." With that she handed Emma five different gowns and hurried her off to the bathroom to try them on.

* * *

Emma flicked the light on and suddenly remembered why she was so jealous of her upper three roommates; their bathroom was huge compared to the one she and Killian shared. She hung the hangers on the shower rod and picked out the first slipping it on:

Dress One: Red, form fitting with no sleeves or straps and had a very plunging neckline. It was nice but she wanted to actually have a conversation with Killian this evening and not just have him staring at her chest.

Dress Two: A lavender color that had a fitted top with a sweetheart neckline but then poofed outward. It wasn't so bad if not for the damned poofy sleeves that Emma was just dying to rip off.

Dress Three: Black with gold accents that had a more square neckline and hit her right at the knee with sleeves down to her wrists and a golden belt that hung nicely from her waist. So far this one was winning.

Dress Four: Midnight blue with thicker straps and a neckline that showed just enough cleavage but enough to not be too much of a distraction. It stopped just above her knee and seemed to hug her in all the right places but still flowed at the same time. This dress was clearly the winner.

Dress Five: Didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Oh, Emma! You look amazing!"

"Emma always looks amazing, what's different now?" Ruby called from downstairs as she closed the front door.

"Emma has a date tonight and we just found the perfect dress! Come see!" Ruby then ran up the stairs and took in Emma for herself.

"She's right, Ems, you look hot!" Ruby smiled.

"It's a little cold out though. Maybe you should add some leggings and, oh, I have this lovely black beaded shawl that would go great with this!" Mary Margaret told Emma.

"Yeah. No shawl. I have just the thing though." Ruby told them as she ducked into her room.

"What's wrong with my shawl?" Mary Margaret asked clearly put off.

"She isn't wearing a shawl, Mary! We need her to look like Emma not like a blond version of you." Ruby told her while she hunted through her closet.

"What's wrong with me!?" Mary Margaret demanded to know.

"Alright, enough, we need to focus on getting Emma ready for her date and not about your seriously lacking sense of style."

"HEY! I did pick out her dress!"

"Fair enough, I'll give you that one. It is a very pretty dress." Ruby agreed and handed Emma a black leather jacket.

Emma slipped it on and it fit like a glove, "It's totally you! You can keep that if you want. I hardly wear it anymore."

"Thanks, Ruby. I'm gonna go find some leggings now. He should be here around seven so."

"Wait! What are you doing with your hair?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Leaving it how it is now. I don't really want to fuss with it."

"Oh no, honey." Ruby smiled and escorted her back to the bathroom while Mary Margaret fetched her leggings and a pair of heels.

"I'm thinking straighten it all and pulling it back into a really sleek pony tale." Ruby said as she plugged in the devise.

"I don't really have a say in this do I?"

"That depends. What were you going to say?"

"That I'd like to not mess with my hair."

"You're right, you have no say. Now sit." Ruby pointed to the edge of the tub and only let her move to put the leggings on when Mary Margaret came back with them. The only time they listened to anything Emma said was when she reminded them of where she'd been scalped and that they needed to watch it and cover it up. As she let them heat and comb her hair she was suddenly feeling very thankful she'd decided to do her own make up first.

* * *

A half an hour later all three women emerged from the bathroom. Ruby fixed Emma's dress up while Mary Margaret took in the full sight of her, "Emma, he isn't going to know what hit him!" She squeaked.

"Speaking of _him_, who is him? Do we know him?" Ruby asked.

"Did you meet him at the party last night? Oh my gosh! Is it David's friend Graham? I saw him looking at you pretty much all night!" Mary Margaret nudged her in the side.

"He couldn't have been looking at her all night. She and Killian stepped out for a while and didn't come back till nearly everyone left. Way to bail by the way!"

"Okay, fine, not Graham. So, who is it, Emma!"

Emma resembled a fish gulping for air, not knowing if she wanted to tell them. She was hoping to leave and catch Killian outside but he blew that plan right out of the water, "Emma! Lass, are you ready to go?" He called just as he stepped into the apartment.

Emma ignored the looks the two women were giving her and hurried down the stairs. She grabbed Killian's hand and pulled him to the door with her, "Thanks for all your help! Talk to you later!" She hollered as she closed the door while both screamed, "EMMA!"

* * *

They briskly walked away from the apartment still hand in hand, "Let me guess. You didn't tell them?"

"Told them I had a date, just not with who. I didn't feel like having a Mary Margaret freak out before leaving."

"So, you'll have one when you go back. And the wrath of Ruby too."

"No, we will have it." She corrected him.

"Sneaky little devil, you are, Swan." He stopped walking for a moment and stepped in front of her. Hand still in hers, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her check, "You look breathtaking, love." Emma felt a light blush fall over her checks and her knees suddenly felt like they didn't want to support her anymore, "I wanted to tell you when you came down stairs but you yanked me out of the door before I had the chance." He told her as they started walking again.

"Thanks." She gave his hand a small squeeze, "So, where are we going on this Killian Jones style date?" She asked trying to keep herself from getting anymore affected by him. It was only a date to make good on a deal after all.

"Just you wait, Swan."

* * *

**So much reading, I know! But I wanted to get something with all of the girls in there and I might even do some KillianxDavid bonding time here soon. I will be getting to EmmaxBaby things here shortly to answer all lingering questions. This was just something fluffy that I really needed to write. **

**I also added another little one shot to my Fitting In story for any of you who'd like to give it a read. **

**As always, I love reading your reviews :) And thank you to those who follow and favorite :) **

**NL**


	11. Slice

**Hi, yes, I know it has been forever and a day and I am so sorry! I put a lot of time and thought into this chapter. Did I want it to be cute and fluffy or did I want to toss in some trouble in paradise. Add the lovely issues of my day to day life and that made finishing this chapter very hard but I've managed and I am finally happy with it. Well, enough to let you darlings read it :)**

* * *

Killian Jones wasn't ever much of a planner, unless it was something he really wanted and boy did he want this date with Emma. He spent the whole day around in the city scoping out perfect spots for different activities they could do through out the night.

There were the traditional date like things they could do, dinner, movie, site-seeing (He was pretty sure Emma had hardly even been into the city except when chasing down a case) maybe a traditional approach would be better.

It would be all set in Central Park, he decided before heading off to his friend Graham's apartment so that he could get ready himself. After his plans were finalized with Graham's stamp of approval and Killian found himself clad in a pair of dark wash denims, a white oxford, black vest covering it, his usual black leather jacket back over himself, he bid Graham a good evening and headed off to fetch Emma.

"I don't think I've been to this part of Central Park." Emma told him as they walked across one of the many bridges, "But do you know how many morons run in here trying to evade arrest? We get at least ten calls a week that some felon was either chased into or found hiding some where in here—What are you staring at?" Emma asked him as he ramble came to a stop.

He shook himself out of the daze she'd put him in, "Nothing Swan but, really this park is a great place to hide; it's massive! We have a bloody zoo in here for crying out loud!"

"Mary Margaret has been wanting to take me there since I got here."

"We could all go sometime, if you wanted." Killian offered.

"We couldn't go tonight?"

"It's closed by now, love. So, unless you feel like some good old breaking and entering and possible arrest, I think we should stick to my plans. First of which is right there," He pointed out a small white cart, "Best hot chocolate in the city." Killian dashed off and Emma watched him carefully exchange a few dollars for two steaming cups, one in each hand as he headed back to her.

"Hold on a second." He stopped her hand just as the plastic lid was about to touch her lips, "Don't you want to add this?" He grinned pulling out a small package from his inner jacket pocket, handing it over to her.

"How'd you know I like cinnamon in my coco?" She asked popping the lid off and tearing the paper.

"Swan, you have a cup nearly every morning and another if you've had a bad day at work; you're fairly easy to read, love, much like an open book."

Emma Swan's eyes were fixed on him, not yet spilling the tiny brownish crystals into the liquid; she was sure no one had ever paid that much attention to anything she liked, or even anything about her in general, "What are you staring at, lass?" He mocked.

She resisted the urge to smack his arm but muttered a small 'nothing' and let the cinnamon fall into her drink, "Save some for me. I want to know what all the fuss is about." He popped the lid off his own drink and dispensed the remainder of the cinnamon.

Emma watched carefully over her lid as he pressed the drink to his lips and his Adams-apple bob, letting the beverage flow down his throat and she waited for his reaction, "You have an interesting taste, Swan."

"You don't like it?" She asked finally taking a drink of her own.

"It's good. Just not my favorite, I prefer caramel in my own."

She raised an eyebrow, "Never had it? You should. Maybe you'll fancy it more than your cinnamon."

"I doubt that." She practically laughed and they started walking again.

* * *

He led her down a path for a while, striking up conversation after conversation and it amazed her that they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. But, the talking came to an abrupt halt when she noticed where he was leading her, "I'm not some princess." She laughed, "We're really going to go on a carriage ride?" She asked him.

"You deserve a night to be treated like a princess Swan." He placed a hand to the small of her back and urged her forward.

"Seriously?" She laughed again but this time it was much more nervous.

"Yes, love, you've earned it. Now up you get."

Once both were settled in their seats, a blanket draped over their laps the horse starting a trot and the carriage began to move. Killian couldn't be more pleased with how his plans were falling right into place but when he looked over to Emma, her hands clutching her near empty cup that her eyes seemed to be fixated on, "Swan, if you really don't like this we can stop and continue our walk. I just thought it'd be something you'd enjoy."

"No, Jones, this-this is great." She stammered. Emma couldn't remember the last time she'd been so nervous on a date. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she'd even been on a date. A really one that didn't end up with her needing to hand cuff some creep for a case. Thinking about that only made things worse, "Then what is it, lass? Something I said?"

A smile slipped across her lips; Killian was being so sweet and the wounded puppy look he was sporting helped his cause, "I'm just a little sad my drink is almost out and it's kind of chilly up here." She watched him relax once more.

"Well if that's all, I think I can help fix that." He winked and wrapped his arm around her and she let herself nestle against his side.

* * *

When their ride finally came to a close Killian slowly let Emma leave his side and witness the tiny table that had been set for the two of them, "You couldn't have done all this. These candles have just been lit and," She held her hand over the pizza box, "This is still warm."

Killian shrugged, "I may have asked Graham for a little help making our evening come together." He pulled out a chair for her before taking his own seat.

"You'll have to thank him for me later. So, what are we having?"

"Thanks to the many left overs that you litter the fridge with; I've learned that you, Miss Swan, enjoy your pizza with very little sauce, sausage, onion and bits of pineapple. Again, I say you have a very interesting taste." He dished out a slice for her before grabbing one of his own, "And I reluctantly tried a piece a while ago when I was in dire need and facing a nasty hang over."

"So that's where my pizza goes?" Emma joked after swallowing a bite.

"Hey now, Swan! I do seem to recall a box of delicious chicken of mine disappearing around oh, what was that, the second week of the month?"

"I like fried foods around that time! So sue me!" She laughed.

"It was some damn good chicken, lass."

"It sure was, Jones."

And the banter went back and forth over an empty pizza box for well over an hour, "Well, love, what do you say we head back?"

"And face our roommates? I'll pass."

Killian chuckled, "We have to do it sooner or later."

"Then I'll pick later." But Emma knew she was about to loose when Killian stood and extended his arms to help her up.

"Don't we have to clean all this up?" She asked.

"Nope. Graham's got it all taken care of. He kind of owes me one."

"I don't even want to know why." Emma said looping her arm in his.

* * *

"Now that's something I've never done!" Emma chirped when they past the ice skating rink.

"Swan, you're joking?!"

"Nope, never. I didn't live by one in any of my foster towns and when I lived in Boston I just didn't feel the need to go."

"Then this should be fun!" He tugged her arm down the path.

"Come on, love! It's not that hard at all." Killian was trying to cox her but was have a rather hard time about it.

Her laces were tight, he'd made sure of that and he was out on the ice pleading for her to join him, "I don't know about this, Jones. I'm pretty unstable just standing here, I'm gonna fall the second I touch that ice."

"That's why I'm here! I promise to do everything I can so you don't fall. And if you do, I'll fall with you. Now get your arse out here!"

She put one foot on the smooth ice and clung to the wall, "That's it, you're nearly there." Killian cheered her on. Her other foot was now with the other and she tried to move in some direction but she just tumbled forward, falling right into Killian's arms and her face connecting with his chest, "I've got you." He smiled when she finally released the breath she'd been holding in.

Killian skated backwards for a while, pulling Emma in his wake until she got the hang of moving her feet.

"Alright, Swan, I'm going to let go now." He told her.

"KILLIAN JONES! DON'T YOU DARE!" She threatened and gripped his hands as tight as she could.

"You'll be alright. I'm going to be right here, just let go." She looked at him with so much fright that he could hardly stand it but he knew she was a strong woman and she could do this, "Emma, just trust me."

She sucked air deep into her lungs and realized she could trust him, he wasn't going anywhere, he hadn't yet and she was pretty sure he wasn't going to. She let her hands slip from his and felt herself glide all by herself along the surface. She let out a heartfelt laugh and only stumbling a little, quickly regaining her balance, "Great! Now, move your feet like I told you." Killian coached and Emma did so, "Fantastic! You're skating, Swan! Look at you go!" She was picking up speed now and keeping right up with him. He skated behind her, hands on her waist pushing her ever faster.

"Too fast, Jones! I don't know how to stop!" She screamed, hands clutching his. He slowed them both down and guided her over to the wall. As he tossed his jacket onto an empty seat he gave her a quick lesson on braking, "Now, think you can catch me?" She winked.

"That's not even a challenge!" He called as she took off, "I have spent the last few months chasing you; catching you would be a nice change of pace." He told himself.

She looked back at him with a pleased smirk, still just out of reach, when he noticed two large men speed skating the opposite direction of them. Emma was too busy laughing to hear them calling at her to move. Killian caught her arm quickly and pushed her out of the way against a wall and took the blow for her getting knocked hard to the ice. As he was trying to get up he felt the sharpness of a blade pierce the skin just below his left wrist and then slice across. A split second later he heard Emma shriek and fall beside him, then he felt very dizzy and next everything went black.

* * *

"Where the hell are they!" Mary Margaret was now pacing around the apartment while Ruby and David sat on the sofa.

"Sweetheart, maybe they are just having a good night. Neither of them have been on a date in months!" David tried to calm her for the hundredth time since he'd been home.

"Couldn't they just go on dates with other people? Emma is so delicate and Killian is so…Killian."

"I'm surprised it took them this long to go out." Ruby chuckled and Mary Margaret shot her a glare, "Think about it, M! They have a lot in common! No parents, keep their feelings bottled up, don't like getting attached but are very loyal friends. I think they are great for one and other!"

"I just don't like it! And it's nearly midnight! What on earth could they be doing?"

"Maybe he took her dancing." David tossed out.

"Maybe he took her to a hotel so they don't have to deal with your million and one questions."

"Don't you even joke!" She snatched up her phone, "I'm calling her."

"Really?" Ruby sprung up, "No. Just let them have some peace!" She took the phone right from her hands.

"It's already dialing." Mary Margaret smiled.

Ruby sighed and put the phone to her ear, waiting to even see if Emma would answer.

_Hey Mary Margaret._

"It's Ruby. M is just freaking out that Killian killed you or something like we don't know the guy!"

"That's not true! Emma could just have easily killed Killian! I'm certain she is capable of it!" Mary Margaret defended herself.

"Now that we know you're BOTH okay, we'll let you get back to your date."

_About the whole being 'okay' part..._

* * *

**Yay! Here's to another chapter! I hope you all really liked it! I plan on having some nice hospital time and Killian finally asking Emma about her past coming up here very soon! **

**Alsooo, yesterday was my birthday! I'm finally 21! But, if any of you would like to leave me some reviews on this story or any of mine, it would be some awesome birthday presents! **

**Thanks, as always, for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! My readers are the best! **

**-NL**


	12. Broken

**Sorry it's been a while, readers but here you go. Thanks for sticking with me! **

"So, how bad is he?" Mary Margaret asked when the trio arrived outside of Killian's hospital room.

"His arm is broken from the fall and he has a lot of torn muscle and ligaments and tissue damage. He's out of surgery and his arm has been set but they don't know how much use he will have of his hand, how he'll be able to move it or what he'll be able to feel. He passed out at the rink and they gave him sedatives for the surgery and anesthesia so he hasn't been awake yet but they think he should be up within the next half hour or so." Emma slumped down onto a bench and covered her face with her hands.

Ruby sat with her, "And how are you?"

"Me? Killian shoved me out of the way. I'm fine."

"That isn't what I meant, sweetie. How are you handling this?"

"As well as anyone would. I feel horrible. He got in the way to save me and now he may never have feeling in his left hand again, he might never be able to use it at all! And it's my fault."

"Oh no it is not! Don't you go trying to beat yourself up over this! He won't blame you for any of this." Ruby pulled her into a hug to try and help.

"Excuse me, but I believe your friend is waking up." A nurse said in passing.

Emma was first up and took a seat next to him on the bed, Ruby and Mary Margaret sat in chairs while David stood behind M, "Swan? Where the hell am I?" Killian asked still in a daze, "And why can't I feel my hand?"

"You fell at the rink to make sure I wasn't hit and then a skate sliced your wrist. You're in a hospital and just had surgery. Ruby, Mary Margaret and David are here too, it's a little after one in the morning." Emma explained.

"So, it's the medication then? Then painkillers they have me on is why I'm not able to feel my hand?"

Emma looked around the room, hoping a doctor would walk in so she didn't have to be the one to deliver the poor news to him. Luck for her David picked up on her panic, "It could be that, yes but, it's also possible you have nerve and muscle damage. That's all Emma knows right now though, the doctors should be in soon to tell you more."

"But, you're okay? You weren't hurt?" Killian asked Emma.

"Yeah. You got me out of the way just in time."

"Well, then I just have some new battle scars and a great tale to tell!" He smiled at everyone in the room, even the doctor who walked in.

"Mr. Jones, those pain pills treating you well I see…" He introduced himself as Doctor Victor Whale and explained everything that could happen with Killians hand once his arm was healed. One and most positive outcome would be he makes a full recovery with a few months in physical therapy. Two would be that with very frequent physical therapy he could learn how to use his hand but would have no ability to feel anything with it. And last and worst possible would be too much muscle damage that he couldn't learn to re use it and still wouldn't be able to feel anything. Dr. Whale, in his professional opinion, believe the damage was not extensive enough to cause permanent immobilization of the hand but it would take quite sometime to learn to use it again and he couldn't give an answer to whether he'd be able to feel with it again. That would have to wait until the pain medication wore off.

Killian was able to stay awake for a little while but soon enough everyone could tell that the medications were causing him to drift back to sleep. Everyone took their turn saying their goodbyes, David said he'd grab a change of cloths and bring them by for him the next day, Mary Margaret promised to bake some peanut butter cookies and bring them by before school and Ruby assured him his rum would be restocked in full for his return home. Then Emma lingered next to his bed, still apologizing for the night being ruined and he kept telling her the night was spectacular regardless of the ER trip. She kissed his cheek quickly and joined the others at the doorway, "You know, you could stay with him. I'll bring you a change of cloths in the morning too." David told her.

"No, he needs to sleep, get some rest." Emma tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"But, it'd be nice for him to have you here when he wakes back up." Mary Margaret smiled.

After about ten minutes of back and forth about why she shouldn't stay and why she should but in the end Emma lost the battle or she won the battle depending on how you looked at it. She opened the door as softly as she could in case he'd already been sleeping. But, as soon as the door open he rolled to look at her, "Hey beautiful, d'you forget something?" He asked. Emma smiled, clearly his pain killers were in full swing; he had never once called her beautiful before, only 'love' or 'lass'.

"I was actually going to stay for a bit, if that's okay? You can go to sleep, you should go to sleep and I probably will too."

"Alright, love but then we're sharing the bed, I'm not having you sleep in that dinky little chair."

"Jones, I'll be fine, really."

"Swan! I won't have that!"

"Killian-"

"Emma." He whispered, "Don't argue with the broken man, please."

She huffed and he scooted over a little to make room for her. She got comfy but made sure to keep space between the two of them and kept herself well away from his injured arm. He moved a bit and slung his good arm over her middle and sighed contently, "How are you feeling?" Emma asked him.

"Sleepy." He responded with his eyes lightly shut and in a voice that sounded all too childish and adorable that made Emma smile, "Swan, could you tell me a bedtime story?" He asked.

"I could…" She said with sarcasm.

"Will you, lass?"

"Seriously, Jones?"

"Please?" He begged of her.

"Fine. How about the tale of little Emma Swan?" She asked and his eyes shot open.

"Swan, you don't have to if you don't want to. I've never asked you to tell me."

"I know you haven't and you're actually the only person who hasn't asked but probably the only person who deserves to know. You saved me that night and tonight, I owe twice now."

"But you owing me doesn't mean you need to tell me if you aren't ready to." He assured her.

"I think I'm ready to tell someone finally, if you'd like to hear it."

His face softened, "Of course I'll hear it, love. Start whenever you're ready…"

**Well everyone, stick around for the tale of Emma. As always, I love every single one of you who reads this, follows it, favorites it and if you leave me reviews they make me do this super awesome happy dance so PLEASE leave them for me! **

**-NL**


End file.
